Bokutachi no Wars
Bokutachi no Wars '(ぼくたちのウォーズ, tạm dịch: những cuộc chiến của chúng ta) là bài hát kết thúc thứ 2 của anime Danball Senki WARS. Lời bài hát |-|Kanji= 'アラタ : ホイッスルやチャイムに急(せ)かされ　過ぎてく日々 振り返れば微笑(わら)えるのかな　無我夢中も ヒカル : 抜かされたり追い抜いたりして　走ってきた ハルキ : 長い道 力いっぱい蹴飛ばしながら アラタ : “強くなりたい”と願った気持ちは　おんなじだけど 誰もが「自分だけの物語(ストーリー)」生きる主人公 すべて : 僕たちの冒険は　まだ始まったばかり アラタ : さあ行こう夢に描(えが)いてた未来へと すべて : かざす拳で誓う 一緒に乗り超えたWars ハルキ : 勇気にする ヒカル : 離れても　そう、 すべて : 独りじゃない ハルキ : 揃いのタイ　揃いの校章(エンブレム) さえ僕らを 永遠にはつなぎ止めない　五里霧中さ ヒカル : でもきっとまた逢える気がしてる　目指す空の 遙かさは似てるね? 違う風に乗っても アラタ : “たより寄越せよ”と伝え合う声は　そっけないけど 隠し切れない淋しさ、希望、約束溢れる すべて : 僕たちの挑戦は　どこまでも続いてく アラタ : 雨上がり架かる　虹の今日を信じて すべて : かざす拳を開き 最後につなぐ手と手　 ハルキ : パワーになる ヒカル : 温もり　ああ、 すべて : 忘れないから すべて : 僕たちの冒険は　まだ始まったばかり アラタ : それぞれが　胸に抱(いだ)いてた理想へと... すべて : かざす拳で誓う 一緒に乗り超えたWars ハルキ : 勇気にする ヒカル : 離れても　そう、 すべて : 独りじゃない |-|Romaji= Arata : WHISTLE ya CHIME ni sekasare sugiteku hibi furikaereba waraeru no kana mugamuchuu mo Hikaru : nukasaretari oinuitari shite hashittekita Haruki : nagai michi chikara ippai ketobashinagara Arata : "tsuyoku naritai" to negatta kimochi wa onnaji dakedo daremo ga “jibun dake no STORY” ikiru shujinkou Subete : bokutachi no bouken wa mada hajimatta bakari Arata : saa ikou yume ni egaiteta mirai he to Subete : kazasu kobushi de chikau isshoni norikoeta Wars Haruki : yuuki ni suru Hikaru : hanaretemo sou, Subete : hitori janai Haruki : soroi no TIE soroi no EMBLEM sae bokura wo eien ni wa tsunagitomenai gorimuchuu sa Hikaru : demo kitto mata aeru ki ga shite mezasu sora no harukasa wa niteru ne? chigau kaze ni nottemo Arata : "tayori yokose yo" to tsutaeau koe wa sokkenai kedo kakushikirenai samishisa, kibou, yakusoku afureru Subete : bokutachi no chousen wa dokomademo tsuzuiteku Arata : ameagari kakaru niji no kyou wo shinjite Subete : kazasu kobushi wo hiraki saigo ni tsunagu te to te Haruki : POWER ni naru Hikaru : nukumori aa, Subete : wasurenai kara Subete : bokutachi no bouken wa mada hajimatta bakari Arata : sorezore ga mune ni idaiteta risou he to... Subete : kazasu kobushi de chikau isshoni norikoeta Wars Haruki : yuuki ni suru Hikaru : hanaretemo sou, Subete : hitori janai |-|Tiếng Anh= Arata : We live our days hurried along by the whistles and the chimes I wonder if we’ll laugh at ourselves when we look back on these times Hikaru : I came all this way aiming to excel and succeed Haruki : Putting all my might into running down this long road Arata : Our wishes to “become stronger” may be the same But we’re each the protagonist to our own stories All : Our adventure has only just begun Arata : Now, let’s all head to the future written in our dreams All : We’ll hold our fists up high, and swear on them That we’ll turn the wars we overcame together Haruki : Into courage Hikaru : Even if we’re apart, see, All : We’re not alone Haruki : With our matching ties and matching emblems We’ll be connected forever, no matter how foggy our days Hikaru : But I know that we’ll meet again one day; the skies that we aim for Are all equally as far, even if we ride different winds Arata : "Stay in touch," we both say with voices cold and curt But we can’t hide our overflowing sadness or our hopes All : Our challenges will continue on forever Arata : Let’s believe in rainbow of today, the bridge in the sky after rain All : We’ll open our clenched fists And when we join them for the last time, Haruki : It’ll become our strength Hikaru : This warmth, ahh, All : I’ll never forget it All : Our adventure has only just begun Arata : Each of us will head off to the dreams in our hearts... All : We’ll hold our fists up high, and swear on them That we’ll turn the wars we overcame together Haruki : Into courage Hikaru : Even if we’re apart, see, All : We’re not alone |-|Tiếng Việt= Arata : Chúng ta đang sống những ngày vội vã cùng tiếng còi và chuông Tôi thắc mắc rằng ta có thể mỉm cười được không khi nhìn lại những ngày đã qua Hikaru : Tôi làm tất cả để hướng tới sự nổi trội và thành công Haruki : Cố hết sức để chạy trên con đường dài này Arata : Chúng ta có lẽ đều có chung ước muốn "trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn" Nhưng mỗi chúng ta đều phải là một nhân vật chính trong câu chuyện của riêng mình Cả ba : Cuộc phiêu lưu của chúng ta chỉ mới bắt đầu Arata : Bây giờ là lúc hướng tới tương lai ta hằng mong ước Cả ba : Hãy đưa nắm tay lên thật cao và thề rằng Chúng ta sẽ biến những cuộc chiến ta đã cùng vượt qua Haruki : Thành lòng dũng cảm Hikaru : Dù có cách xa nhau, thì, Cả ba : Ta cũng không hề cô đơn Haruki : Với quan hệ và biểu tượng phù hợp của chúng ta Ta sẽ mãi gắn kết với nhau, dù ngày mai có u ám cũng không có vấn đề Hikaru : Rồi có một ngày ta sẽ gặp lại nhau, nhưng ngày đó và bầu trời ta đang hướng tới Chúng đều rất xa vời, dù ta có đi mây về gió thế nào đi chăng nữa Arata : "Giữ liên lạc nhé"-chúng ta nói với nhau lạnh lùng và cộc lốc Vì ta không thể nào che giấu hi vọng xen lẫn nỗi buồn đang trào dâng Cả ba : Thử thách vẫn mãi chờ đợi ta ở phía trước Arata : Hãy tin vào cầu vồng của ngày hôm nay, cầu vồng trên bầu trời sau những cơn mưa Cả ba : Ta sẽ mở rộng bàn tay đang nắm chặt Và gắn kết với nhau, Haruki : Biến thành sức mạnh vô địch Hikaru : Hơi ấm này, ahh, Cả ba : Tôi sẽ không bao giờ quên Cả ba : Cuộc phiêu lưu của chúng ta chỉ mới bắt đầu Arata : Mỗi chúng ta sẽ hướng đến giấc mơ trong tim mình Cả ba : Hãy đưa nắm tay lên thật cao và thề rằng Chúng ta sẽ biến những cuộc chiến ta đã cùng vượt qua Haruki : Thành lòng dũng cảm Hikaru : Dù có cách xa nhau, thì, Cả ba : Ta cũng không hề cô đơn Thư viện ảnh Danball Senki WARS ED 2 - 1.png Danball Senki WARS ED 2 - 2.png Danball Senki WARS ED 2 - 3.png Danball Senki WARS ED 2 - 4.png Danball Senki WARS ED 2 - 5.png Danball Senki WARS ED 2 - 6.png Danball Senki WARS ED 2 - 7.png Danball Senki WARS ED 2 - 8.png Danball Senki WARS ED 2 - 9.png Video TV side thumb|left|335px Bản đủ thumb|left|335px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát kết thúc Thể_loại:Bài hát trong Anime